dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Firefly Festival
The is a special, limited time event by DragonVale which requires players to collect Fireflies and release them to the Wizard to receive prizes. Fireflies need to be collected and released to the Wizards at the Gloaming Gate. Each prize required a certain amount of Fireflies to be traded in to be earned. Fireflies can only be turned in when you have enough to obtain the next prize in the list. The total amount of fireflies needed to earn all of the prizes is 5,500 fireflies. What is the Firefly Festival? Firefly_Festival-_Help_Menu_Rules_One.jpg|Firefly Festival Help Menu (Rules Section Part 1) Firefly_Festival-_Help_Menu_Rules_Two.jpg|Firefly Festival Help Menu (Rules Section Part 2) The_Firefly_Festival-_Welcome_to_the_Firefly_Festival.jpg|Firefly Festival Welcome to the Firefly Festival The_Firefly_Festival-_Finding_Fireflies_One.jpg|Firefly Festival Finding Fireflies (Part 1) The_Firefly_Festival-_Finding_Fireflies_Two.jpg|Firefly Festival Finding Fireflies (Part 2) The_Firefly_Festival-_Buying_Fireflies.jpg|Firefly Festival Buying Fireflies The_Firefly_Festival-_Turning_in_Fireflies_for_Prizes_Part_One.jpg|Firefly Festival Turning in Fireflies for Prizes (Part 1) The_Firefly_Festival-_Turning_in_Fireflies_for_Prizes_Part_Two.jpg|Firefly Festival Turning in Fireflies for Prizes (Part 2) The_Firefly_Festival-_Get_More_Fireflies.jpg|Firefly Festival Get More Fireflies The_Firefly_Festival-_Extra_Fireflies.jpg|Firefly Festival Extra Fireflies The_Firefly_Festival-_Finishing_the_Firefly_Festival.jpg|Firefly Festival Finishing the Firefly Festival The 's objective was to power up the Gloaming Gate. The helped build on the Firefly Festival Island where the Gloaming Gate, Dawnbreak Edifice, Dawn Pedestal, Unhatched Dawn Dragon, Duskfall Edifice, Dusk Pedestal, Unhatched Dusk Dragon, Celestial Habitat, and the Twilight Tower are located which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in the Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial Firefly_Festival-_Tutorial_Welcome.jpg|Tutorial Welcome Firefly_Festival-_Tutorial_Part_One.jpg|Tutorial Part One Firefly_Festival-_Tutorial_Part_Two.jpg|Tutorial Part Two Firefly_Festival-_Tutorial_Part_Three.jpg|Goal Completion Message The started with a tutorial explaining how Firefly Festival will work. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 250 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Prize Completion Firefly Festival- Prize Completion One.png|Dawnbreak Edifice Reward Message Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Two.png|Dawn Pedestal Reward Message Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Three.png|Dawn Dragon Reward Message Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Four.png|Duskfall Edifice Dragon Reward Message Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Five.png|Dusk Pedestal Reward Message Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Six.png|Dusk Dragon Reward Message Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Seven.png|Celestial Habitat Reward Message Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Eight.png|Twilight Tower Reward Message Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Nine.png|Gloaming Stone Reward Message Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Ten.png|You've Finished The Firefly Festival Firefly Festival- Getting Gems.jpg|The Firefly Festival is Over! Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Animation.png|Animation when Fireflies are Being Traded In When enough fireflies were collected they are able to be traded in for prizes. Upon receiving a prize a message card popped-up. This is the process in which the prize completion occurred. The prizes were able to be collected from the Gifts section in the Social Menu. Gallery MysteryJulyInGameNotification.jpg|Firefly Festival In-Game Notification 2014 FB-Message-07082014.png|Firefly Festival Facebook Post 2014 FBMysteryJulyNotflication.jpg|Firefly Festival Facebook Notification 2014 FB-JulyMysteryEventAnnouncementMessageFull.png|Firefly Festival Facebook Post 2014 FB-JulyMysteryEventAnnouncementOriginalMessage.jpg|Firefly Festival Facebook Message 2014 (Original) LoadingScreenMessageFireflyFestivalDates.jpg|Firefly Festival In-Game Notification 2014 FireflyFestivalFacebookPost2014.jpg|Firefly Festival Facebook Post 2014 FireflyFestivalNotification2014.jpg|Firefly Festival Notification 2014 TheFireflyFestivalIsHereInGameNotification2014.jpg|Firefly Festival In-Game Notification 2014 Notes *On July 9, 2014, Update 2.4.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about the . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. *The began on July 10, 2014, and is scheduled to end on August 3, 2014. Category:Event Rewards